


For Charity's Sake

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bachelor Auction, Earth-2, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mayor Leonard Snart didn't really want to go to the auction but he's glad he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgazing/gifts).



Mayor Leonard Snart glared at the invitation that Deputy Mayor Cisco Ramon gave him, hoping that it would disappear. With it being a re-election year, Leonard had been doing more photo-ops than actual work. Although Leonard didn’t mind attending charity events, he thought his time would be better spent fulfilling his campaign promises. Still that didn’t stop his brother-in-law from handing him another invitation — this time to the Firemen’s Bachelor Auction.

“I’m not going,” Leonard said, throwing the annoying piece of paper in the wastebasket.

“Why not, it might be fun.”

“I’m busy. Now don’t you have something better to do?”

“You mean besides bugging you into going to the Firemen’s Bachelor Auction — the answer to that would be no,” Cisco said as he fished the invitation out of the trash. “You’re going or I’m going to tell Lisa that you hate her cooking.”

“You sir, are evil. Fine, I’ll go but I don’t have to enjoy it.”

“All those hot men that you can bid on — believe me Len this is one charity event you’ll enjoy.”

“I don’t know Cisco, I don’t think I’m ready to date anyone just yet. Especially not after what happened with Ben.”

“I know, just promise me you’ll have some fun.”

“I’ll try,” Leonard said.

“That’s all I ask. Now I have to go or I’ll be late for lamaze class.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want my sister to kill you especially since I don’t really want to break in a new Deputy Mayor.”

“Very funny Len! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once Cisco was gone, Leonard put his pen down and picked up the invitation that was lying on his desk. Turning it over in his hands, Leonard sighed. Although it was a good opportunity to be seen at one of the year’s hottest charity events, Leonard just wanted to stay home. He was currently ahead of his opponent in the polls so it wasn't like Leonard needed another photo op. The truth was that he missed Ben, the ass who had broken his heart by cheating on Len with a younger man.

Before the betrayal, Leonard had planned on asking Ben to marry him. Instead of proposing, however, Len had broken things off with Ben after eight months of dating. Maybe it was time for Leonard to move on. Although, his break up with Ben had been painful, Leonard just wanted to be happy. Perhaps the bachelor auction would give him a chance to met somebody new. Placing the invitation back on his desk, Leonard picked up his pen. Making a decision to go, Leonard tried to forget about the charity event and went back to work. He had some policies to finish writing before the big debate with his opponent. The auction could wait until tomorrow.

The next night after a long day at the office, Leonard walked into catering hall along with a very pregnant Lisa and Cisco. Dressed to the nines, Leonard swiftly grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp. He was about to take another glass, when Lisa stopped him.

“Is everything okay Lenny?” She asked worriedly.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to bid on anyone if you don’t want to. You could just take a couple of photographs and then leave,” Lisa said.

“I think I’ll stay, Besides, it’s for charity.”

After taking a couple of pictures with Lisa, Cisco, and a couple of the guests; the auction was about to begin. As the first firefighter crossed the stage, the bidding began. One by one the bachelors were introduced but none of them caught Leonard’s attention. Instead, he spent most of the time talking to Lisa, Cisco and his friend, Barry. It wasn’t until the very last bachelor that Leonard’s eyes never left the stage.

“Last but not least we have Lieutenant Mick Rory of CSFD Engine 30, Ladder 70. Mick has been with the Fire Department for fifteen years and has recently moved to Central City. The bidding will begin at a hundred,” the announcer said.

“$100,” said a voice in the back of the room

“I have a hundred dollars from the gorgeous blond in the sparkling purple gown. Do I hear two hundred?”

“$1,000,” Leonard offered, hoping that no one would outbid him on the gorgeous Lieutenant. 

“A thousand dollars from Mayor Snart, do I hear two thousand?” The announcer asked pausing for a couple of minutes. “No? A thousand going once, going twice, sold! That concludes our evening. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for opening your wallets for the Children’s Cancer Center.”

After writing out a check, Leonard sat back down. He was about to order another drink when Mick approached their table. 

“I just wanted to thank you for your generosity Mr. Mayor.”

“Please call me Len.”

“Well, then Len, I look forward to our date,” Mick said as his eyes flickered up and down Leonard’s body.

“I can’t wait.

“Who says we have to. Let’s blow this Popsicle stand,” Mick said extending his hand out to Leonard. Taking the chance, Leonard grabbed and left the catering hall with Mick.

Two years, a dog, and a baby later, Leonard was glad he took Mick’s hand and never looked back. When Cisco pushed him to go to the auction, Leonard had no idea that he would meet his husband and soulmate. Mick was everything Leonard had ever wanted in partner and he never regretted bidding on Mick — the man who had stolen his breath when he first took the stage. 

Mick had mended the heart that Ben had broken and Leonard couldn’t be happier.


End file.
